If You Don't Mind
by livelygraveyard
Summary: Shinji has a very unusual idea of how to pay Rose back for making him angry... OneShot, Yaoi, Lemon o3o ShinjixRose My first smut story D: Sorry if it's not that great..


Rose sat cross-legged on the small couch of the Kisuke Shop, carefully tuning his guitar and staring out the window with boredom laced in his eyes. As Lisa and Mashiro strutted past, he offered them a faint smile and a nod of his head just as Lisa turned around.

"Rose, Mashiro and I are going to go for a walk, maybe go see a movie with Orihime… Would you like to go with?" She raised an eyebrow at him and waited patiently for his answer.

Rose closed his eyes and pondered for a moment before shaking his head slightly, taking a few extra moments to reopen his eyes, "That's a generous offer, but I'll have to decline. I'm feeling rather artistic today and—"

He was cut off quickly by an impatient Mashiro, grabbing Lisa's wrist and yelling, "Okay bye Rose!" before yanking the other girl out the door. Rose chuckled a bit as he heard Lisa shout at Mashiro once they had gotten out the door for touching her. Lisa never was one for physical contact.

A few moments later, Shinji flopped onto the couch next to him, shaking the small sofa and knocking Rose's fingers off the strings they had been pressed down on, causing a rather disgusting, screechy note to raise from the guitar. Rose scowled and glanced over at Shinji irritably, raising an eyebrow in question, "Was that really necessary, Shinji?"

"Mhm," The other blonde nodded, reaching out to grab his own foot and pull it underneath his butt in a, what Rose thought was, uncomfortable sitting position. He scanned his eyes over Rose's face, instantly detecting a look that screamed 'why.' Snickering a bit to himself, Shinji swiftly explained with a wide grin, "Hiyori and Hachigen went shopping, and Love's downstairs training. I tried to get Kensei to hang out with me since I'm bored, but he got really annoyed, called me 'worse than Mashiro,' then left to go drinking. I hope he gets drunk a—"

"Shinji, please, I just got comfortable," Rose gave him an unamused look, shifting his guitar slightly in his slender hands, "I'd like some peace and quiet to continue my artwork."

"How about you continue your artwork later?" Shinji pouted, dragging out the word later in a nagging tone, reaching out to shake Rose by his shoulder.

Rose glanced over and sighed with heavy annoyance, propping his guitar up against the couch on the floor. He shifted a bit to face Shinji, reaching his arms around the back on the couch and spreading his legs lazily, slumping into the chair. Shinji had that usual, unreadable smile on his slender face as he stared right at Rose, giving him this weird uncomfortable feeling.

"What do you want to do then Shinji?" Rose finally asked after shifting and twitching uncomfortably for a few moments.

"I dunno, Rose. You're the one with the creative, artistic mind. You think of somethin'." He smirked teasingly, that smirk widening as Rose gave a fervent hiss.

"_I'm _going to go to my room and play guitar," He spat, snatching his guitar and storming up the stairs. "Why don't you go get Kensei from the bar, seeing as he's probably hammered by now anyway? I'm sure he'll keep you company."

Shinji sat downstairs on the couch, frowning a bit. He felt bad for making Rose mad, but then again, he loved teasing him… "Ah well," Shinji sighed, "I guess I'll go get Kensei, but before that," He called up, following Rose up the stairs, "When I bring him home could you be ready to get him medicine, seeing as God knows he'll need it?"

Rose rolled his eyes; not only being irritated that he would have to ask but that Shinji hadn't left yet, "Aren't I always ready?"

Just as Shinji left, Rose settled in his nice, Queen sized bed, shutting his eyes and smiling to himself, "I'll get Kensei's medicine after I lay down for a moment…"

Rose woke up when Shinji slammed the door, calling up at him, "Hey Rose? We're back, and uhhh, I'd hurry. Kensei's a bit more… Drunk then usua— Kensei! Knock it off!"

Heaving a sleepy sigh, Rose rolled off of his bed, hitting the ground with a thud before sauntering out to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and sifting through it lazily. He reached for a few bottles of pain killers and medicines that would help with the hangover. Just as he was about to snatch the Ibuprofen, Rose felt two arms wrap around his waist and yank his back closer, kissing the back of his neck gently.

He heaved a sigh, not seeming the least bit turned on by this display as the other was obviously trying to do as he muttered, "Kensei, knock it off. Down boy. I'm getting your medicine now."

Rose knew what Kensei was like when he had drank too much. He became very flirtatious, and often times came on to any woman within two feet, and even the occasional man, who was usually Rose; Kensei said he looked really "feminine." Rose breathed a rather impatient sigh as the other person continued planting delicate kisses on his neck. He hurried his pace and grabbed the medicine, but dropped it as he felt the hands around his waist gently run up his shirt, running along his abs and working their way to his chest.

"K-Kensei! Get off!" Rose yelped, turning to face the person who seemed so eager to get in his pants at the moment. He gasped slightly as he caught sight of the person he would have least expected to be there. "Sh-Shinji… What are you doing!?"

The other blonde instantly dipped his head, nipping and sucking on Rose's exposed neck before whispering quietly against his skin, "Sorry for makin' ya mad earlier. Didn't mean to."

There was a long pause, "Shinji, get your hands out of my shirt." Rose demanded crisply, looking down at Shinji and attempting to hide any sign that he was enjoying the contact between the two.

Rose swallowed nervously as he saw a very sinister grin creep its way onto Shinji's face as he snickered, "Okay," pulling his hands out of Rose's shirt. Rose heaved a relieved sigh before Shinji's hands found their way to the waistband of Rose's pants, swiftly being pushed into his pants, pressing against his manhood through his boxers. What Rose thought was going to be a gasp escaped his lips as a moan, and he stumbled backwards only to find himself caught between Shinji and the sink. Shinji quickly pressed his hips harshly to Rose's, pushing his hand harder against Rose's boxers. He let out a rather pleasured cry before attempting to push Shinji off.

Shinji removed his hand from Rose's pants, taking a few steps back and raising an eyebrow, "What's wrong Rose? I thought ya liked me. 'Sides, this is my way of apologizing."

Rose didn't like lying, and when Shinji had mentioned Rose liking him, he couldn't even lie to himself. Shinji was very attractive, and despite his irritating pranks and tricks, he was a very… Intriguing man. Rose shifted uncomfortably at the semi-erection Shinji had given him before glaring at him, "Yeah, but that was uncalled for. You just came on to me, Shinji. You could have at least given me some warning."

"Well how about now?" Shinji grinned widely, reaching out to grab Rose's hand and yank him closer, hovering his lips over the other's. "I'm going to kiss you."

This time, Rose didn't object and just stayed silent, a small blush rising on his cheeks. Before he knew it, Shinji's lips crashed into his, and Rose gave in quickly, relaxing against the bathroom counter, although it was pretty uncomfortable. Shinji pressed his tongue to Rose's lips, asking for entrance, but Rose thought that wasn't very appropriate and kept his lips firmly shut. The man before him frowned disapprovingly, sneaking his hand behind Rose, giving his backside a firm squeeze. Instantly, Rose gasped at the out-of-line move, and before he knew it Shinji has successfully snuck his tongue into Rose's mouth, exploring the wet cavern with an approving moan. Rose couldn't help but melt under the kiss; he never knew Shinji could kiss so passionately. Just as Rose began to kiss him back, he frowned deeply and shoved Shinji away once more, glaring at him through furrowed eyebrows.

"You taste like Kensei…" He muttered, slipping past Shinji swiftly and sauntering off to his room; he silently cursed himself for being so stupid. The weary man yanked harshly on the door handle as he walked past it, expecting to hear a loud slam but instead heard the door get stopped against something. Curious and rather angry, Rose turned to see what had stopped the door and heaved a heavy sigh as he saw it was Shinji.

"Go away Shinji. I don't want sloppy seconds." Rose spat, obviously referring to the taste of alcohol on his tongue. "I can tell that you've kissed Kensei. How dirty of you, kissing a drunk then expecting me to make out with you; it's rather offensive, really. What do you think I am? Trash?"

"O-Of course not!" Shinji frowned, walking over to Rose and reaching out for his hand. He continued even when Rose yanked his hand away, "I was getting Kensei at the bar and he kissed me when we were walking home because… I mean, you know how he is. I just dealt with it and kept walking home. I didn't even kiss him back."

Rose simply stared at Shinji before sighing and nodding his head, "Alright, I guess that makes sense," he muttered before sitting on his bed, glancing over at Shinji. "Do you really like me, Shinji, or do you just want to get in my pants?"

Shinji smirked widely, replying slyly with, "Both."

The other man narrowed his eyes at Shinji and glared, "Go away."

Shinji rolled his eyes, crawling on the bed next to Rose and laying on his stomach, looking over at the blonde. "Rose, I really like you, and I only said that because it's sort of true. I do like you, but I'm pretty physically attracted to you. So would you _please_ just step out of your comfort zone for like ten minutes and make out with me?"

Rose wrinkled his nose at how straightforward that had been before carefully softening his expression; it was oddly sweet of him. Then again, Rose knew Shinji, and he could never ask him to be too sweet because that was just not like Shinji. With a sigh Rose nodded unsurely, "Okay, go ahead, but Shinji noth—"

Rose was cut off as Shinji rolled entirely on top of him, positioning one knee between Rose's legs and the other next to him. Rose allowed his eyes to flutter shut, returning the passionate kiss Shinji had offered for the first time that night. As he felt Shinji's tongue slide past his lips and into his mouth, the man beneath him laced his arms around Shinji's neck, moaning quietly into his mouth when Shinji's hand found itself gripped onto Rose's thigh, yanking their waists together in a rough grinding motion. A rather load moan slipped past Rose's lips and was muffled by Shinji's mouth as he slid his hands up that frilled shirt of Rose's, swiftly pulling it over his head.

"Shinji, I said nothing else." Rose frowned slightly, but didn't protest.

"Oh well. You'll thank me later," Replied Shinji, and with that, leaned down to kiss him once more, stopping for a moment to slip out of his own shirt.

Shinji smirked and ran his hands over Rose's chest, leaning down and placing a few gentle kisses to the exposed chin around his abs. Rose shivered with pleasure and glanced down, tangling his fingers in Shinji's hair before murmuring, "You should have kept it long, you know. It looked much better that way."

The vizard just chuckled, shrugging his bare shoulders a bit, "Well, I thought it was time for change, you know?" He moved his greedy mouth to Rose's chest, tracing along his nipple with his tongue, coaxing a gasp from Rose.

"Sh-Shinji…" He moaned pleadingly, arching his back against the other's practiced mouth, whimpering a bit, "Shinji I know I said we would just kiss but I was wondering…"

Before Rose could finish his sentence, Shinji was already slipping Rose's pants off, cutting him off with another deep kiss. "Read my mind," He snickered against Rose's soft lips, tracing his finger along the inside of Rose's thigh, using his other hand to undo the buttons on his own pants.

Rose shut his eyes and lolled his head back, breathing in an eager breath at the unusual pleasure Shinji was stirring deep inside him. Shinji brushed his own legs against his, and Rose finally glanced down to find that Shinji had taken off his boxers; once Rose got a good look at Shinji, he blushed deeply. Not only did he want him more now, but he felt a little better about his decision to allow this to happen. The skinny blonde moaned quietly as Shinji traced his hands up his inner thigh, stopping at the bottom of his boxers and tugging down on them softly. Rose felt a little awkward going this far with Shinji, but he wasn't about to turn back now, so he wiggled his hips gently to help Shinji pull the boxers from his slender hips.

Suddenly, he remembered something, "Sh-Shinji we can't… Kensei's here."

"He passed out downstairs."

"Love's here…"

There was a long moment of silence before Shinji sighed deeply, "I think he's still down there training. We'll just have to make it quick okay?" Shinji could tell by the look on Rose's face that he didn't much care for the word 'quick.' "Well," Shinji frowned, "Have you ever done this before? And by 'this', I mean been with a guy?"

Rose shook his head before adding, "Never been with a girl either."

Shinji suppressed an amused giggle and raised an eyebrow, "Then it should be over soon anyway. Trust me, you'll like it, but it'll hurt a little bit at first okay?"

Rose swallowed dryly, nodding a bit. He relaxed as soon as Shinji pressed his gentle lips to his forehead, smiling against his skin, "Just relax and the hard part'll be over before you know it."

The timid blonde nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back against the soft bed. He gasped slightly as he felt a wet finger tracing his entrance lightly, widening his eyes at Shinji. Shinji leaned down and gave him a soothing, long kiss, carefully pressing one finger inside of him. Rose's quiet gasp was muffled by Shinji's mouth. Rose didn't much care for the uncomfortable feeling, and frowned slightly to show Shinji that he wanted to get the whole preparation over with. Shinji didn't wait long to place another finger inside of him, stretching out the man before him, distracting him with gently kisses on the lips and forehead. Soon enough, Shinji's seductive touches and kisses had Rose begging for more, and he couldn't help but obey.

Shinji pulled his fingers out, and gently began tugging Rose's hips to the side, telling him, "I need you to lay on your stomach Rose."

Rose frowned deeply, "B-But Shinji… I want to see your face." He furrowed his eyebrows pleadingly.

Shinji sighed before nodding, "Yeah, okay, we can do it this way…" He dipped his head to give Rose another sweet kiss before grabbing his thigh and spreading his legs almost uncomfortably. Rose shivered anxiously as he felt Shinji's tip press against his entrance, and he moaned loudly, louder then he wanted to actually, as he felt Shinji push inside of him with a slow thrust. Rose gripped onto Shinji's shoulders tightly, rolling his own hips against Shinji's in the attempt to make the pain subside into pleasure. He cried out as Shinji pushed into him once more, this time more deeply and roughly, panting slightly as the pain faded to pleasure.

"G-God Rose… You feel… R-Really good…" Shinji panted between light kisses on Rose's neck, moving his hips harder and faster, not seeming to be able to control himself.

Rose whimpered quietly in response, "Shinji… coul-could you maybe slow down…? It hurts…" His body shook with the pleasure of the deep thrusts, moaning quietly and craning his neck to give Shinji better access, feeling himself becoming overwhelmed with the feeling. Shinji nodded and slowed his pace, making the thrusts a bit less rough but not by much. He didn't begin to change the movement's power until Rose made a pleading noise from the back of his throat, and Shinji knew it wouldn't be long before he came. Taking advantage of the moment, Shinji pushed into Rose quite a bit deeper than before, thrusting once or twice before he heard Rose cry out loudly; he had found his tender spot. Determined to finish soon, Shinji rammed into him and hit his sweet spot repeatedly. He smirked triumphantly as Rose reached climax, practically screaming out Shinji's name. Rose collapsed against the bed, panting and coated in a thin line of sweat, moaning sweetly as Shinji continued to push into him until he released.

Shinji gently pulled out of Rose and collapsed on the bed next to him, trying to catch his breath. Once he could speak, all Shinji could say was, "R-Rose… That was absolutely amazing."

Rose nodded, offering Shinji a weary smile. He didn't know what to do next, and couldn't refrain from asking, "Shinji…. Are you going to stay the night with me in here? Or was this… a one-time thing?"

The question caused Shinji to frown deeply, running a hand through his hair before turning to wrap his arms around Rose, kissing his temple, "Well, Rose, I really would like to stay here with you tonight… If you don't mind. I do like you, and I really don't want this to be a one-time thing, you know."

Rose smiled a bit wider now, shutting his eyes gently and nuzzling his face into the crook of Shinji's neck with a quiet chuckle. "You can stay here any time you want Shinji… I really do like your company."

The slim blonde smiled and ruffled Rose's hair gently, pulling the covers over to two flustered men. He leaned down to place one more kiss to his lover's forehead before settling in against him, holding him close.

"Good night, Shinji…"

"Good night Rose…"


End file.
